


Bite me harder

by PoisonJack



Series: Bite me [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, General au, M/M, Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, tim has new kinks he didnt know about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 11:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12506136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: This is a sequel toBite Me. Some basic PWP costume party fun times :)Wil and Tim go to Jack's halloween party, end up getting it on in his closet while Rhys and Jack are getting it on in their bedroom after a costume mishap.A jizz-stain warning is in effect for Jack's stupid expensive clothes lolol





	Bite me harder

**Author's Note:**

> This is for you, Jill ;D heheheh

“TIMMY!! About friggin’ time! You’re _laaaate_.”

The man in question winced as he and Wilhelm got out of their car. The bass of dance music and orange and purple lights swirling on the front of the huge house deceptively took away from the spooky entrance of what was sure to be a horror house of scares. Jack had yet again gone all-out.

Tim’s attention was drawn from the facade back to the whining and muttering of the jackass vampire lord in front of them. Jack’s voice was obnoxiously loud, tooth missing one fang, and a blood dribble drawn onto his chin was smeared into a pink mess. He’d clearly already had a few drinks since the party had begun. The front of his white shirt was wet with amber beer stains as he complained he’d been waiting on them to show for _ages_.

They weren’t even that late. Tim voiced as much.

“Look, I’ll forgive you since you were getting pounded by a… a what? ….What are you supposed to _be_? A donkey?” Jack squinted at Wilhelm, a toothy smirk on his face while the larger man just regarded him with a raised brow. Jack turned his attention back to Tim, a dirty leer taking his tipsy eye. “Were you getting the old donkey dick from this big–”

“House looks good,” Wil commented, earning Jack’s gaze. Tim looked up at him with gratitude.

“Huh? Yeah it does, right? And oh shit you are not gonna _believe_ the haunted house this year. The zombies from last year? _Pffft_ not even on the _radar_.”

Tim remembered the zombies from last year. Jack had hired caffeinated teenagers and a makeup artist resulting in an experience that gave Tim nightmares for three weeks straight. 

Current screams heard over the bass of the music didn’t give him any comfort.

“Jack _there you are_.” Rhys was exiting the entrance of the haunted house, an annoyed expression on his face. He was also dressed as a vampire, vest and neatly-cut pants with a white shirt similar to the one Tim was wearing, a thinking frown on his face as he approached Jack. Catching sight of Tim and Wilhelm, his eyes swept over them with an approving smile before turning back to Jack. “Hey guys! _Jack_. The blood fountain is malfunctioning again.”

“ _Again_? It’s only been on an hour!”

“Yeah well I told you. Vaughn is looking at it but I think it’s clogged.”

“Dammit. That thing was expensive.”

“I told you to just get the cheap one at the party store…”

Jack turned on him with an incredulous look. “I’m not getting some crappy _plastic_ thing when I can have a real stone fountain!”

“Real stone wasn’t _meant_ for that gunk, Jack. It’s not even working right.”

“Oh I’ll get it working, princess. That thing was expensive so you _know_ it’s good. Just needs a little elbow grease.”

Rhys gave the older man a long-suffering sigh. “Sometimes expensive things are _worse_.”

Jack ignored his comment to turn back to the donkey and the red-cloaked pirate in front of him. “Okay, well, Timmy, Wil, I’ll see you inside after I deal with this blood fountain. Get some beers or something and catch up. We’ve also got bobbing for apples and I carved a really funny pumpkin. Guess which one I did.”

Tim already knew it was a dick pumpkin. Jack carved one every year. 

The older man walked back inside the haunted house entrance with Rhys on his heels telling him about the crappy fountain, neither affected by the shrieks and screams of who or what _ever_ Jack had hired to scare his guests. 

“I knew I should have just bought better ears for you…” Tim muttered as he absently straightened Wil’s black tank top.

“I like the ears you made me. Jack’s never seen a donkey in his life.” The larger man wrapped a warm arm around Tim’s shoulders, muscular bicep flexing to bring him in closer. “He’s right about being hung though.”

“Oh stop that,” Tim laughed, smiling and reaching up for a kiss before taking a steadying breath. “Ready for the haunted house?”

“Feel free to jump into my arms if you get too scared, pretty boy.”

He was teasing, but the supportive smile on his face told Tim all he needed to know. He entwined their fingers and gripped Wil’s bicep before they entered the haunted house together, steeling himself at the small comfort that there would be alcohol and treats on the other side.

–

Tim was already on his third beer while Wil was only cracking open his second, the younger man’s fingers finally not shaking as they stood about the densely-packed desserts table away from the rest of the party mingling in Jack’s spacious backyard.

Jack had _really_ gone all out this year. Tim was going to have nightmares until _next_ Halloween.

“I’m not gonna be able to shower with the door closed for a while, jus’ so you know,” Tim warned Wil as he took a hearty gulp from the can. His eyes stayed nervously on the door that lead out to the haunted house, but the actors stayed put where they were supposed to.

“That an invitation?” Wil asked, his smirk made all the more wolfish by the false fangs attached to his incisors. 

Tim snorted and leaned into the older man’s warm side. His eyes lingered on Wil’s smile; the thrilling fangs and the cute wolf ears he’d made for the bigger man really lending to his overall wild appearance. A pleased thrill went up his back as he allowed his mind to wander back to the earlier blowjob he’d been given, and thought to getting the other man naked except for those fangs at home. The muscular bicep Tim was currently appreciating with his fingers contracted as the older man pulled him close.

“What’re you thinking, _little red_?”

Tim just gave him a too-wide grin as he rested his chin on the bigger man, wrapping his arms around Wil’s waist with slight care to the half-full beer in his hand. He played with the man’s safety-pinned tail with his other, and felt Wil’s arm tighten further around him as he gave him a dirty smile.

“Come with me,” Wil said with a growl to his voice, causing pleased shivers to run down Tim’s back.

Tim willingly followed, eyes on the fluffy tail attached to those tight pants showcasing Wilhelm’s shapely ass. Damn but he had an ass that wouldn’t quit, that was for sure. And drinking from his can didn’t quite quench the thirst running through him.

Tim was sure he had a goofy smile on his face as Wil’s big hand held his own, the older man leading him through Jack’s massive house and upstairs. They ended up in the master bedroom, the wolf leading his red-caped captive towards Jack’s massive walk-in closet. There was a dopey smile on Tim’s face as he followed the older man in amidst expensive designer clothes, closing the doors with a grin in the relative darkness. 

Wil kissed him until Tim was nearly breathless, the can in the younger man’s hand dropping to the floor. Wil grunted a laugh as he broke from Tim’s greedy mouth, eyeing the empty can on the expensive carpet as he slipped hands down to Tim’s ass. “You’re already drunk.”

“…i’s only my third beer.”

“Of this _hour_ , babe.” Wil chuckled and pressed a kiss to Tim’s nose. 

Tim just grinned at him and wrapped his arms around the older man’s shoulders, pressing himself against Wil’s broad chest with a pleased hum. He kissed his jaw and sighed as he felt Wil’s large hands palming his ass through his brown trousers. Tim was pleasantly buzzed, had Wil all to himself in relative privacy, and a half chub in his pants as he older man nipped and touched and squeezed and generally knew exactly what buttons to press to turn him on.

“Still scared, pretty boy?”

“Mmmmnope,” Tim said, popping the ‘p’.

“Even though you’re about to get eaten up by the wolf?”

Tim just snickered. Not a bad idea by his count. He was feeling pleasantly warm both due to the beer in his blood and his boyfriend’s warm hands on his body. “…will you leave the fangs on after we get home?”

His errant question had Wil groaning as the older man devoured his mouth once more, making Tim’s head swim as Wil ground their hips together with wicked intent. Tim was being slowly back into hanging clothes with Wil already half-hard against him, and their conversation back home about ruining Jack’s stuff came back to him with delicious clarity.

It was good that their mouths were slotted together, because Wil swallowed Tim’s alarmed gasp as Rhys came stomping into the room, his actions startling the pair hidden in the closet while the lithe young man was angrily talking to himself. The lights of the bedroom were turned on, ambient streaks through the closet slats landing on Tim and Wil, startling them both in their little hidey-hole. 

Rhys’ costume was covered in red, and his face was splattered as well. Either someone died or the blood fountain had malfunctioned yet again. He was dabbing at himself in the big mirror facing the bed, muttering under his breath about Jack’s stupid decisions blowing up in _his_ face.

“Baby it’s _fiiiine_ we’ll just put a little soda water on it.” Jack’s voice floated into the room as he appeared after Rhys, the older man obviously amused despite the sour look on his younger boyfriend’s face.

“I need a _hose down_ , Jack, not soda water,” Rhys said sharply, peeling off his sodden layers as the older man moved about the room in a drunken stagger. “I _told_ you there was a blockage!”

“And all that pressure cleared it up! Cool blood fountain is working again!”

Rhys grumbled about Jack’s definition of ‘working’ and why the older man couldn’t have just bought a _normal_ fountain from the party store as Tim backed up against Wil, worried they’d get caught and chewed out. His heart hammered in his chest and he gripped the arm Wil had over and up his chest, hoping he wasn’t breathing too loud and trying to keep quiet and still.

Wil had other ideas apparently, as his hand slid under and up Tim’s shirt, fingers feather light over his bare skin underneath. Tim’s eyes widened, gut clenching in fear and also keen interest. Jack and Rhys were _right there_ , what was Wilhelm thinking??

“Just get me something to change into, please?” Rhys griped. “My costume’s ruined and I’m pretty sure the pavement needs to be power-washed. All that red….”

As Jack took steps towards the closet, Wil was dragging Tim back against him further in, but Jack stopped as he turned on Rhys. 

“Baby, why don’t you just wear that _other_ costume I got for you?”

“Sweatpants and a shirt is _fine_ , Jack,” the younger man said sourly.

“It’s halloween and that’s not a costume. Wear the backup.”

“A _thong_ isn’t a costume either, Jack.”

The older man laughed, his face not visible from their vantage point in the closet, but the smirk apparent in his voice. “It was a harem girl, sugarpie, and there was some scarves or something to go with it. Doesn’t matter, you’ll look hot is what I’m saying.”

Wil’s thumb and forefinger brushed over one of Tim’s nipples as Jack continued telling Rhys how good he looked, and Tim folded in on himself in pleasure, knees weak at Wil’s hands. The larger man had no problem holding him up, burying his face into Tim’s neck and lightly nipping at the skin in a manner he knew always went right to Tim’s cock. He continued his onslaught of exploration as if Jack and Rhys weren’t literally ten feet from them, and Tim wasn’t even discouraging it.

Rhys was further dabbing at his face as Jack came up behind him, wrapping the younger man in his arms with a laugh over his predicament. It was the perfect view to see Jack’s hands trace down Rhys’ pale torso to rest just over the younger man’s blue briefs. “You’ll look hot in that costume, cupcake. Come _oooon_.”

“I’ll freeze, not to mention everyone will _stare_. I’m still not convinced you didn’t get it from a sex shop.”

Jack snickered and his hand delved into Rhys’ underwear, and Tim could have smacked Wilhelm for doing the same thing to him if it didn’t feel so damn good. Tim’s head was lolled back onto Wil’s shoulder while the older man just gave him a dirty grin made all the more wolfish but those damn false fangs. And it was _really_ doing it for Tim. Wil’s thumb brushed through coarse curls to the base of the younger man’s cock, stroking down to his balls as Tim bit his lips to keep quiet.

“I’d be offended if everyone _didn’t_ stare, baby. You’re hot stuff,” Jack told Rhys as he fondled him through his underwear. Rhys just smirked and leaned back into Jack, turning his head to kiss the older man. “And I’ll even keep you warm, how about that?”

“…I don’t know,” Rhys said, a soft yet sly smile on his face as Jack worked him to hardness. He sighed as Jack bit at his neck. “Maybe you should convince me.”

Tim felt a very real thrill of fear run down his back as Jack removed his hand from Rhys’ underwear to move him to his back on the bed. This wasn’t something he necessarily wanted to see, as Jack removed everything in his way of getting to Rhys’ stiff cock, let alone _explain_ should Jack catch them.

 _If_. 

_If_ he caught them.

A low whine that thankfully went unnoticed slipped through Tim’s lips as Wil’s thumb ghosted over the head of his quickly-filling length. Wil was hard behind Tim, and the younger man was horrified to find out he was getting harder as Jack was laying Rhys down proper and moving between his legs. He could have looked away, or simply closed his eyes, but he didn’t. He watched greedily as Jack worked Rhys’ cock in hand, Tim’s own hips jerking in Wil’s grasp as the older man toyed with him.

They had a full view as Jack went down on Rhys, the younger man on his back on Jack’s big bed, moaning and arching his hips off the mattress into Jack’s eager mouth. And Rhys was _loud_. Shamelessly so. Or Jack was just that good. Or the fact that Tim was tipsy as hell and on-edge hiding in a closet _watching_ them and being felt up by his own boyfriend just had him extra sensitive to the things going on around them.

It felt wrong, watching them, but Rhys’ moans were shamelessly turning him on and the way Wil kept tweaking his nipple and stroking his cock made Tim’s hips thrust forward into the hand the older man grasped him with. He pressed the side of his face against Wil’s chest, eyes squeezed shut into his collar until Wil’s husky voice whispered in his ear, too low for Jack or Rhys to hear over Rhys’ needy moans.

“Keep your eyes on the show, _little red_.” 

Tim’s stomach did horrible, excited flipflops at that gruff voice and warm breath on his ear, Wil’s teeth nibbling his lobe practically turning him to jelly. Wil’s whispered encouragements for Tim to watch them, telling him he knew how much Tim liked the sounds he was hearing as Wil’s hand fondled him, nearly made Tim come in his pants. It was shameful and deliciously filthy and _oh so good_ , and he’d remember to bring this up with the older man later, but right now he was enjoying the _shit_ out of a glorified handjob in Jack’s freaking closet while the owner of the house was sucking his boyfriend’s cock down his throat with no one the wiser.

Wil was grinding his clothed cock against Tim’s ass when Rhys came, Tim’s own needy little shakes and thundering heart making the larger man impatient to get inside him. 

Rhys smiled as Jack pulled off him, giving the older man a fond look. Jack’s lips were pink and visibly swollen even from their vantage point. His smile more than indicative that Rhys was not the only one who enjoyed that little experience. The older man pressed himself against his younger boyfriend to leave kisses along his neck.

“Finish me off love?” Jack asked with a fond whine, cock out and between them as Rhys just laughed goodnaturedly and took the older man between his hands. Jack’s face was pressed hard into Rhys’ shoulder as he quickly came onto the younger man, and Rhys pressed a kiss to the side of his face as he wrapped his other hand around Jack’s waist in a hug.

Of everything they’d been watching up until that point, it was _this_ tender moment that actually made Tim feel somewhat _guilty_. The obvious love in Rhys’ eyes and the way Jack cuddled the younger man made Tim feel like they were seeing something not meant for anyone else. Intruding on this moment felt wrong and brought back his own desperation just a bit. He was grateful when Wil steered his face towards his own, pressing a kiss to those pouting lips Tim had just been chewing on guiltily. He hoped the pair outside the closet wouldn’t linger too much longer.

“Guess you’ll have to be the harem girl after all, sweetheart.” Jack’s voice was mellow, amused and teasing as he looked down at the shirt now splattered in Jack’s own come.

Rhys just rolled his eyes with a smile, disentangling from the older man and taking a step near the closet that almost gave Tim a heart attack. “Fine. Where is it?”

“Under the bed, baby.”

Rhys changed his course and then quickly changed costumes, wiping himself mostly clean, and the pair left the bedroom, closing the door behind them.

It was then that Tim realized just how hard he’d been breathing in that space, and how hard his cock was straining against the front of his pants and how it throbbed in Wil’s hand. He wondered how on earth the pair hadn’t heard them, and he ground himself back against Wil with a pleading note in his voice.

“Wil… Wil please…”

“Did you like that, Timothy?” Wil whispered in his ear, voice gruff in ways that turned Tim to goo. “Watching them make you hard, pretty boy?”

Tim whined but his hips thrust against Wilhelm’s palm as his cock gave a lurch. The older man was hard against his ass, grinding himself against Tim.

“Wil… _please_ fuck me? Please?” He looked back at the older man with desperation in his eyes. “Please tell me you brought lube _please_ -”

“You know I’m prepared for anything, babe.” 

Tim shivered at the telltale crinkly sound of a packet of lube as he quickly undid his trousers and pulled his red underwear down with excited anticipation.

Being worked open by Wil’s large fingers had Tim purring as he was bent over some jackets. He braced his hands against the closet wall, no longer keeping the noises he’d been making in check as Wil purposely brushed over his prostate. By the Tim Wil was actually sinking his cock into him, Tim was reaching back to force him in deeper; holding Wil close by the back of the neck and running a hand through his hair knocking his ears clean off.

The idea of Jack catching little red riding hood being fucked by the wolf in his very own closet almost made Tim laugh, and then Wil brushed against his prostate and it was Tim who howled his pleasure. He didn’t even care at this point, though he figured that Jack and Rhys were already mingling in the party below, and things were already so loud with music and cackling that their voices probably blending in perfectly.

Wil gave a deep chuckle as he took Tim’s hips in his hands to give short, controlled thrusts while Tim gasped and moaned his pleasure. Wil held the younger man and leaned over his back to suck bright red marks high up on Tim’s pale neck. “You like that, sweetheart?”

Tim groaned in response, body clenching around the huge girth inside of him and shivering in pleasure. “Bite me. Wil _bite me_.”

Wil did just that, the false fangs staying in place as he nipped Tim’s neck and pulled out to hold just his cockhead inside his shaking boyfriend. The sweet little noises of absolute pleasure coming from Tim’s mouth was driving Wil towards orgasm with dangerous efficiency, and he slid a hand down Tim’s torso to quickly begin jerking him off without thrusting back in. 

Tim went nuts as the seconds stretched on, pleading and then demanding that Wil fuck him or he was gonna die. As the older man thrust inside back into him in one stroke, Tim wailed, body jerking before going rigid as he came in spurts to Wil’s gruff sounds of pleasure behind him.

Wil filled him up with his own hot release moments later, cock spurting inside the younger man while he held him close against him. Tim would have sank to the floor without the support of those strong arms, and he tried to clench his body around the older man’s release as Wil slowly eased out of him. 

“How was that, pretty boy?”

Tim gave him a blissful smile, all tired and fucked out and yes, kind of drunk, and giddy all the same. He kissed the older man as Wil remained close, hugging him tight. “Didn’t quite get eaten up by the wolf, but same thing,” Tim said with a snicker.

“Oh?” Wil dropped to his knees behind Tim and was burying his face in his ass before the younger man could ask what he was doing. A brush of his tongue over delicate skin quickly clued him in before moaning as Wil cleaned his own release leaking from his pretty boyfriend. 

“Oh… Oh _Wil_ … You don’t… _Oooooh_.” Tim’s moans of pleasure began right back up. Much too soon to get hard again, but that didn’t mean his poor spent cock wasn’t going to try.

They spent the rest of the evening sitting together in a chair swing outside in Jack’s spacious backyard, Tim trying to avoid any eye contact with Jack as the man could sniff out guilt a mile away. It proved unnecessary however, and the host was eyeing Rhys’ scantily-clad body the rest of the night and feeling it up more the longer things progressed. 

Jack didn’t notice that Tim and Wil had left when he was saying goodbye to the last of his guests, drunkenly eating up their compliments about his decorations and his haunted house and how cool the overall party had been.

“Okay but this year _was_ way cooler. Especially the speakers hidden in the house. I don’t know how you’re going to top it next year.”

“Yeah that was definitely unexpected. _Nice_.”

Jack blinked, dazed through his drunken haze. “…Speakers?”

“Yeah. The ghosts moaning and groaning? It was _awesome_.”

The man wondered if his scantily-clad boyfriend passed out on the couch had done any last-minute additions he didn’t know about. “….I didn’t hide speakers in the house.”

His guests still gushed and dared to actually call Jack of all people _humble_ , before leaving the confused host alone to plop down next to Rhys before passing out for a few hours.

Tim got a text the next day asking if he’d fucked in Jack’s closet. Tim ignored it, face scarlet, as Wilhelm got a picture notification: the ears Tim had made for the man that had fallen off. 

Wil paid the dry cleaning bill for Jack’s jacket without a fuss, the entire experience completely worth it in his opinion. Tim wasn’t about to look Jack in the eyes for a solid six months after that.

Still totally worth it though.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone catch my _really_ silly dumb meme? :D Heheheh i love that stuff :)
> 
> Leave me some spoooooky comments if you enjoyed :D Haha happy halloween ya'll!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)


End file.
